


To See the Headmaster

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Tomlinson is the new headmaster and Harry needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See the Headmaster

‘So to what do I owe this inaugural pleasure, Mr Styles?’

Harry wrinkled his nose.

‘Inaugural, Mr Tomlinson?’

The headmaster smiled genially at the student in front of him.

‘It’s our first meeting, Harry. In fact, this is my first meeting with a student for bad behaviour since I got here. You should be proud.’

Harry snorted and folded his arms over his chest insolently, not interested in making friends with the new headmaster, no matter how painfully attractive he was.

‘Okay, not one for building a rapport? Too bad—‘ Louis replied, giving the boy a quick once over. ‘Could’ve worked in your favour.’

Harry felt himself blush and he tugged at the hem of his shirt, the flickering blue eyes making him too aware of how short it was, especially at the sides where it dipped up to reveal pale skin and the waistband of his underwear.

‘So it says you were caught graffiti-ing in the boys’ toilets? That was pretty stupid of you,’ Louis remarked, looking up to catch Harry’s indignant expression. ‘Stupid to get caught, I mean.’

Harry made a small startled noise in his throat, but stuck his hands in his back pockets casually to mask it.

‘You wanna know what one of the worst things I got caught doing at school was?’ 

Harry looked up at the headmaster, surprised yet again by the relaxed attitude he was taking.

‘What’s that, Sir?’

‘I was in my last year of 6th form – much like yourself – and my head of year walked in on me sucking off my Maths teacher.’

Harry choked on his tongue, not having expected the sentence to finish quite that way.

‘Yeah, I made the same noise when she walked in on us,’ Louis laughed. ‘The point is, there are always consequences.’

‘Why, what happened?’ Harry managed, trying to sound as offhanded as possible.

‘Teacher got fired and I got a warning.’

‘All you got was a warning?’ Harry asked in disbelief.

Louis smirked, clearly glad that he was getting through to the boy who was now standing somewhat awkwardly in front of his desk.

‘Yeah, something about me being too young and my teacher corrupting me. No one had to know it was me who corrupted him,’ the headmaster said with a wink.

Harry nodded, unsure of what he could say.

‘Needless to say it wasn’t enough of a punishment, and a couple of weeks later I got caught getting fucked by my Geography teacher in the staff toilets,’ he added nonchalantly, enjoying the out-of-character squeak that left Harry’s lips.

‘D-did you learn your lesson after that, Sir?’ Harry asked quietly after he regained his composure, shifting his hands from his back pockets to hang idly in front of his crotch just in case the mental image got the better of him.

Louis smiled, letting his gaze fall pointedly to where Harry’s hands hovered. 

‘You could say that,’ he answered, standing up to move around and sit on the edge of his desk. ‘I learnt that I preferred to top.’

Harry let out a bark of laughter, jerking both of his hands away from in front of his groin to slap over his mouth. Louis took the opportunity to see just what he was dealing with and he wasn’t disappointed. It was time to make the point of authority, before moving in for the kill.

‘I also got expelled and had to re-do my last year of A-levels at another school. Since then, I haven’t made the same mistakes,’ Louis continued.

‘So you haven’t gotten yourself into any more compromising situations with teachers?’

Louis smirked at him.

‘I don’t think you’ve been listening properly, Harry. Been distracted by something?’ he played, letting the boy splutter before continuing. ‘Let’s just say, I learnt how to lock doors and not moan quite so loud.’

Harry’s eyes widened. 

‘Y-you mean, you still fuck teachers?’

Louis snorted. ‘Harry, please. Those days are years behind me now, albeit not many years, but I don’t still go around shagging teachers. Mostly because I am a teacher now so I don’t get quite the same kick anymore.’

Harry’s hands wandered forward again to subtly cover his groin, the mischievous glint in his superior’s eye putting ideas in his young head that would be fuelling his fantasies for weeks. 

‘S-so, how do you get your kicks these days, Sir?’

Louis raised his eyebrow and shifted along his desk so his knee gently grazed Harry’s thigh. When Harry made no move to step back he replied.

‘Take a guess.’

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling the masculine scent of his headmaster and trying desperately to stop the involuntary twitch that was attempting to jerk his leg forward into the touch. Before he could think up a way to respond, Louis had slipped off of the desk and moved to stand behind it and examine the report again. 

Harry took the moment to rearrange himself in his school trousers, slightly embarrassed that he had gotten hard so easily. He reasoned with himself that he was a teenage boy, basically a big bag of testosterone, and when someone was brushing their knee dangerously close to his groin there was little other way for him to react. It didn’t help that this someone was a beautiful older man who was telling tales about his sexual encounters, whilst wearing skin-tight trousers that pulled even closer when he sat in front of him.

‘It appears your teacher failed to fill in what exactly it was that you were scrawling across the school property,’ Louis mused. ‘Care to enlighten me, Harry?’

Harry stared at his headmaster, taking in the cheeky smile and the way his eyes kept darting down to burn a hole through his trousers where he knew he hadn’t managed to hide his erection successfully. He knew the teacher who caught him had noted down what he was graffiti-ing and there was no question what he had just gotten himself into, but he went along with it.

‘I wrote _Harry Styles has a bigger cock than you_ ,’ he said, clearly seeing the bright red words against the bathroom wall in his mind.

‘It seems we have a problem then, Mr Styles,’ Louis said, walking around so he was stood behind his student.

‘Wh-what’s that, Sir?’ Harry asked unsurely, feeling vulnerable now that he couldn’t see the headmaster.

Suddenly, something very warm was pressing itself against him and moulding to the shape of his body. He could feel something long and solid against the back of his thigh and something soft and moist pressing to his ear.

‘Not only were you vandalising my school—‘ Louis whispered, his lips caressing the shell of Harry’s ear with each word. ‘—but you’re also telling _lies_.’

He emphasised the last word with a push of his hips, making it clear just how wrong he thought Harry was. He brought his hands up to hold him where his shirt was too short to cover his bizarrely lengthy torso, his fingertips pressing into the exposed skin. The touch made Harry tremble and Louis relished in the feeling of his hands being the only thing keeping the boy steady.

‘You realise it’s wrong to lie, Harry,’ he continued, rocking his hips up against his small arse. ‘Right?’

Harry took a while to find his voice, too distracted by the strain in his own boxers and the hardness digging into his cheeks from behind.

‘Y-yes,’ he murmured hoarsely.

Louis hands gripped harder at his hips.

‘Yes, what?’ he growled, pressing his bared teeth against Harry’s neck, making him moan softly.

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘That’s better, Harry. Now, hold still.’

He relinquished his hold on one of Harry’s hips, sliding his hand under his school shirt to press against the soft skin of his stomach. Harry let out a low groan, leaning back against the solid weight of his headmaster as delicate fingers played with the hair that trailed into his underwear. They dipped lower, tucking into the waistband, the tips curling to stroke at the hair where it started to grow coarser. Harry pushed his arse back more demandingly against Louis’ cock which grew harder in response.

‘You like that, Harry? You like it when an older man touches you?’ he breathed against his neck. ‘You want me to prove how _big_ —‘ he grinded his cock a little more forcefully against Harry, ‘—the lie you told was?’

‘Fuck, yes. Please, Sir,’ Harry begged.

‘That’s what I like to hear.’

He pulled his hand out to quickly pop the button and draw down the zip on Harry’s trousers, before slipping into his underwear again immediately seeking the solid heat of his cock.

Harry groaned, bucking his hand up into the firm touch.

‘My, my, Harry,’ Louis muttered, pumping his hand slowly over his length. ‘Your cock might actually be bigger than most boys in this school.’

‘Mmm, yes, Sir.’

‘But I think you still have some competition here,’ he persisted, letting go of Harry’s other hip to grab his hand which had been hanging loosely by his side. ‘The only way we can check is for you to… compare.’

He moved the hand swiftly behind Harry’s back and placed it resolutely against his own cock, pleasure rippling through him when Harry’s long fingers curled reflexively along its girth.

‘That’s it, Harry,’ he moaned as Harry’s hand palmed along his length. ‘Do you realise what a big lie you told now?’

‘Fuck, yes. So big,’ Harry agreed throatily.

‘Time for your punishment then,’ he stated, withdrawing his hand from Harry’s boxers and pulling away.

He chuckled softly as Harry whined from the loss of contact.

‘Don’t worry, I’m just locking us in. I’ve already learnt my lesson after all.’

He moved to the door and turned the key before returning to stand behind Harry.

‘Put your hands on the desk,’ he ordered, smirking to himself when Harry complied immediately. His school trousers were pulled tighter as he bent over and his shirt rode up, exposing the small of his back where it dimpled.

‘So eager to please,’ he murmured, reaching forward to run his hand over what was being offered up to him. ‘And such a nice little arse.’

Just as Harry started to push back into his touch, he pulled his hand away and brought it back again in a sharp slap.

Harry yelped in surprise, but kept his hands fixed on the desk in front of him.

‘Good boy,’ Louis hummed appreciatively. ‘That was just a taster.’

Before Harry could think about what that could mean, he found both his trousers and underwear puddled at his feet. The cool air tickled at his bare flesh, but did nothing to soothe the hot throbbing in his groin.

‘Fuck, even better,’ Louis groaned, groping hungrily at Harry’s naked arse. ‘Ever been fucked?’

‘N-no, but I’ve, urm, I finger myself and I have, urm, I h-have toys,’ Harry stammered.

‘Shit. Very naughty. I guess that’ll make my job easier, but we can worry about that later. If you don’t mind that is.’

‘Fuck, of course I don’t mind, Sir. Do what you like to me, I deserve it, do anyth—‘

His words were cut off by another yelp as Louis brought his hand down in another slap on his arse, the sound reverberating around the room sharply.

‘Mmm, you take that good,’ Louis groaned, admiring the pink tinge Harry’s pale skin had taken on.

He didn’t give Harry time to relax, smacking him hard on the other side, the pink palm print making his dick pulse in his underwear. He kept alternating the slaps, drinking in each sound that Harry made. They started off as high-pitched whines before slipping into little moans that tapered back into low whimpers as the skin turned darker.

‘Such a nice colour on you,’ Louis whispered. ‘Did that hurt?’

‘Yes, but I liked it,’ Harry replied huskily, still pushing his sore arse back toward him.

‘You were such a good boy, Harry, but I think I need to make you feel better before you take your next punishment. Would you like that?’

‘Yes, please, Mr Tomlinson.’

‘I like it when you say my name like that, Harry,’ he growled.

He could hear the smile in his student’s voice in his next words.

‘Is that right, Mr Tomlinson? You gonna make me feel good again before you make me feel bad, Mr Tomlinson? You gonna fuck me, _Mr Tomlinson_?’

‘Fuck, Harry. Bend over more and spread your legs wider,’ Louis demanded breathlessly.

He dropped to his knees and pressed his tongue to Harry’s left cheek, licking a stripe up the pink stinging skin. He heard Harry mewling above him as he sucked lightly on the supple flesh, massaging the opposite cheek with his hand. He littered a few light kisses before swapping tasks, lapping at the hot skin of his right cheek and groping the left. He dragged his lips down, licking along the crease where it met his thigh and nipping gently. Pulling his lips away, he covered both of Harry’s cheeks with his hands and kneaded them, pulling them apart a bit harder with each movement. When the little moans coming from Harry only got louder, he took the chance and leant in closer as he parted the two fleshy mounds further.

He started gently, pointing his tongue and licking delicately around the hole, encouraged to go further when he heard Harry’s nails scratching into the wood of his desk. Gripping his cheeks harder, he pressed the flat of his tongue against Harry’s entrance, lapping over it repeatedly as it quivered. He pulled away briefly, getting the reaction he wanted when Harry whined and pushed his arse back toward him.

‘You like this, Harry? So filthy.’

‘Yes, Mr Tomlinson. I’m filthy, so fucking filthy. Please, fuck, don’t stop,’ Harry panted.

Louis smirked to himself and darted forward, licking over the tight opening until it relaxed under his tongue enough for him to poke inside. Harry groaned as Louis fucked him insistently with his tongue, wetting around the rim and pinching lightly at his cheeks to make him squirm against his face.

‘Someone’s getting impatient,’ Louis teased, pulling away and replacing his tongue with a finger, letting it circle the hole nimbly. ‘Is it time for the rest of your punishment now?’

‘Oh god, Sir, please,’ he breathed heavily. ‘Punish me with your fingers.’  
Louis bit back a moan at his shameless plea.

‘Why do you want me to punish you, Harry?’

‘Because I’m been bad, Mr Tomlinson, so fucking bad. Use your fingers on me, Sir, show me how good you can punish me. Please, Mr Tomlinson, fuck me with your fingers,’ he babbled desperately.

‘Such a filthy little schoolboy,’ Louis muttered, standing up and reaching forward to grab a bottle that was hidden discreetly under some files.

He coated a few of his fingers generously and used his other hand to push down on Harry’s spine, forcing him over further so the boy’s leaking cock pressed into the desk.

‘What are you, Harry?’ he asked hoarsely.

‘I’m a filthy little schoolboy, Mr Tomlinson,’ he answered lowly, his voice muffled where it pressed into his forearm on the desk. ‘And you’re gonna finger me open and fuck me to teach me a fucking lesson.’

Louis breathed deeply, savouring the sight of the young boy, bent over, willing and waiting, before sliding one finger inside. Harry moaned loudly, pushing himself down to the knuckle, encompassing his digit in a tight heat that had him pulling it out and forcing it back in again roughly, crooking it upward to make the boy whimper.

‘Feel good, Harry?’

Harry grunted in response, grinding his arse back onto his hand as he worked the finger inside him.

‘Punish me harder, Mr Tomlinson. I need more.’ he begged.

Louis didn’t waste any time in the transition, thrusting another finger in beside the first, moaning in time with his student as the muscle clenched around them. 

‘Fuck, so tight,’ he muttered, scissoring his fingers widely making Harry hiss and push back frantically. 

‘So good, Mr Tomlinson,’ Harry moaned, spreading his legs wider as the fingers pistoned into him.

‘Yeah, you like it when I fuck you with my fingers like a slutty little schoolboy?’

‘Oh, _fuck_ , yes. More, Mr Tomlinson. Get me ready for your cock, Sir,’ he panted.

A third digit joined the rest, slamming in violently as his other hand held him steady, his fingers bruising into the sharp jut of his hip bone. He could hear the small sounds of discomfort, but kept pressing his fingers in until they melted into keen gasps for breath.

‘Ready for my cock now?’

‘Almost, n-need another min—‘

‘Too bad this is your punishment, Harry. You are ready,’ Louis interrupted, withdrawing his fingers and using them to unzip his trousers. He shed his legs of clothing, letting his cock bob free and prod against Harry’s arse tauntingly.

Fortunately, what might have come across as aggressive only seemed to turn Harry on even more.

‘Fuck, Mr Tomlinson. Fuck me with your big hard cock. Don’t want to be ready, want it to _hurt_ , want to feel you for days.’

‘Shit, Harry,’ Louis whispered, losing his breath as he slathered his cock in lube.

He bent down, parting the cheeks roughly, and licked a fat stripe from Harry’s hole, right up to the small of his back, sending shivers of pleasure up the boy’s spine. Still gripping half of Harry’s arse in each hand, he thrust his hips forward sliding his aching cock balls-deep inside.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as the muscles tensed around him, but he didn’t hold back in pulling out and pounding back in again, bullying a loud moan out of both of them.

‘Fuck, such a tight little virgin,’ he forced out between hindered breaths. 

‘Such a nice little body, so good to fuck.’

‘Oh god, Mr T-Tomlinson. You’re so fucking _big_ ,’ Harry gasped.

‘Yeah? Every time you get fucked after this, all you’re gonna think about is getting bent over this desk and getting fucked by your fucking headmaster.’

‘Fuck, yes! Mr Tomlinson, I’m your slutty little schoolboy, oh god! _Harder_ ,’ he demanded, his deep voice sounding fucked out already.

Louis dug his nails into Harry’s skin, and pounded his cock inside the tight arse of his student who groaned gutturally each time it hit against his prostate.

‘Feel good, Harry? You gonna come all over my desk for me?’

‘ _Fuck_ , yes. Fuck me until I come _hard_ , Sir,’ he pleaded.

‘Oh god, you gonna leave stains on my desk so I get hard every time I see them?’

Harry moaned louder and pushed his arse back more, greedy for as much of Louis’ cock deep inside him as he could get.

‘Yes, Sir. Want it to make you hard,’ he panted. ‘Want to make you so hard you have to fuck into your own fist against your desk, imagining it’s my tight little slutty schoolboy arse you’re fucking.’

His words were going to be Louis’ undoing, each point topped off with a clenching of his muscles around his cock as he slammed it inside him.

‘God, Harry, gonna fill you up with my come.’

‘Yeah, fucking _come_ , Mr Tomlinson. Fuck me hard and _come_.’

‘Oh god, oh g-god, Harry, shit. I’m gonna, I’m gon- fuck, _fuck_!’

Louis came hot and hard inside Harry, who promptly wrapped his own hand around his leaking cock, jacking himself until he shot his load loudly all over desk, the tightening of his muscle walls making Louis cry out again as he was pumped dry. They both rode out their orgasms against each other, Louis still fucking slowly into him until it almost hurt on his over-sensitive cock.

Harry slumped forward completely so his weight was dependent on the desk in front of him and Louis wetly slid out of him, come dripping obscenely down the back of Harry’s thighs. Not caring about the mess he made, he pulled up his trousers and tucked his shirt back in, watching as Harry eventually did the same. He almost felt guilty when he saw the boy wince, but the sly grin he received afterwards reminded him that he wanted it like that.

There was a brief moment of odd tension, before Louis thought to unlock the door, but was glad when Harry made no move toward it just yet.

‘Well, thanks for the, urm, lesson, Sir,’ Harry finally said, smiling and showing Louis his dimples properly for the first time. 

‘You’re welcome, Harry. Before you leave, urm, hang on,’ he started, fumbling around on his desk, avoiding the patches of come, for a clean piece of paper. 

Harry watched curiously as the headmaster scrawled a quick note and handed it to him.

‘Show this to your teacher in your last lesson of the day to get out early.’

‘Why?’

Louis smiled mischievously. 

‘Well, I was just thinking that there’s no point in cleaning up this mess when I plan on making more before the bell rings.’


End file.
